Saving Me
by barry effin gibb
Summary: Justin Gabriel refuses to play along with the rules CM Punk puts on the new Nexus. Will breaking one of those rules and talking to a diva on the Raw roster bring Justin back to happiness or throw him further into the funk that Nexus 2.0 has put him in.


Saving Me  
by barry effin gibb  
chapter one;

"Who are you riding with, Kell?"

Randy Orton raised an eyebrow over to the blonde bombshell who had bundled up for the snow that had fallen during the entire broadcast of Monday Night Raw. The Legend Killer watched her quietly, smiling when she pulled on her second pair of gloves. She was almost like his daughter, Alanna, which was why he would be going home.

"Lay," Kelly nodded her head, pulling her white knit hat over her blonde locks.

"You really think that's smart?" he asked her, helping her pull her coat on. After their brief and stupid storyline, he had really taken the diva under his wing – basically her big brother on the road. "I mean, you'll probably get distracted on the road, what if you spin out?" he asked, pushing the heavy metal door open and helping her push her suitcase out of the building.

"I'm a big girl," Kelly smiled softly, "We'll be able to get out of here alive, besides, it's only like, an hour's drive from here," she nodded. "But thanks, Randy."

"Pay to have a driver," Randy offered, reaching his Escalade, where Santino Marella was sitting by, shivering to the bone.

"Jesus, Randy," he said, "Can you just unlock the door and kick the engine on so I can get warm?"

Randy shrugged, "Yeah, yeah," he said, clicking the doors unlocked before shrugging and giving one last look to Kelly. "Well, get to the next show alive, okay – I don't care if you have to go thirty miles an hour on the highway," he shrugged. He leaned down and gave her a tight hug.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" he asked.

Kelly flashed a grin, "Of course!"

Randy nodded and climbed into the front seat of the car and let it warm up a few minutes before driving off slowly.

Of course, Kelly had lied to get her "older brother" figure to let her go; so she could get about an hour by herself to focus.

That was however, before she had really taken a good long look at the six inches of snow that fell on the streets. Quietly, Kelly threw her bag in the backseat of her rental car – thankful that Randy and John Cena had talked her into get a four-wheel drive car.

She sighed and reached in, coming back up to full height with a brush to get the snow off of the car. She started to use her muscles to push the inches upon inches of snow off the car. "God," Kelly murmured, rolling her eyes as she tried to scrape off the ice.

"Need a hand?"

The slightly accented voice came from behind Kelly, making her turn around to see a bearded man walking towards her with his own snow-brush.

Justin Gabriel flashed a million dollar smile that was as white as the snow on the ground. Sure, he wasn't supposed to talk to any one on the WWE Roster, thanks to CM Punk's new rules of the Nexus but he felt bad for the diva. He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you freezing? I mean, I'm sure I could get this all taken care of," he said. "Get in your car, get warm," Justin nodded.

Kelly nervously raised an eyebrow, "I've got it," she said. She didn't want to mix with any Nexus members, of course – it was hard to be on the show to deal with the faction of men who had taken the WWE Universe by storm.

He shrugged, "Nah, nah," he said, walking up to her car and beginning to scrape the snow off of the front windshield.

"Well, I'll at least talk to you so you're not out here in silence," Kelly said, throwing her own snow-brush into the back seat, shoving her hand into her jacket pockets.

"Are you driving to the show by yourself?" he asked her, giving a long glance to him.

She nodded her head, "Yeah," she said softly.

"Does Randy know that?" Justin smirked.

Quietly, Kelly looked down and shook her head. "No, but I mean, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she shrugged.

"But, he will find out when you get to the hotel," Justin grinned, swapping to the other side of the front window, wiping the snow off.

Kelly shrugged and raised a eyebrow, "I don't think so," she said, "It's Sam's birthday," she said, "So he's going back to St. Louis for a few days," Kelly nodded.

"What if you rode with me, huh?" Justin asked.

"I think I'll be good," Kelly said with a small nod. She walked to the front seat and slid into the driver's seat. "You know, I hate this whole Nexus 2.0 thing," Kelly informed, removing her hat and placing it in the passenger seat.

Justin stopped mid-stroke, looking down at her. "What do we do?" he asked, "Wade's out, we've been apart of the Nexus since our debut – I don't know what else I could possibly do," he muttered, continuing to push the snow off.

He had a point, Kelly did feel bad for the Nexus members who had been left behind when Wade would be pushed to Friday Night Smackdown. "Isn't Wade going to Smackdown? Why don't you come with him?"

Justin looked her up and down and bit back a chuckle at her outfit. She wore two pairs of gloves, jeans with what looked to be leggings underneath, snow boots, a huge jacket and her hat underneath a pair of earmuffs. He was surprised she even heard him.

He pursed his lips, "All I know is that if I go to Smackdown, then I would have to bother your pretty little face all of the time, and I just can't have that."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

He smiled, "I'm known for being distracting," he deadpanned before pushing the final inches of snow from her car.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to get to the next show by yourself?" he asked, shouldering his snow brush, pursing his lips. "I mean – I could easily have you ride with me, the offer's on the table for about two more minutes," Justin smirked.

She bit her lip before nodding, "What will I do with this?" she asked, motioning to the newly snow-free car. "I mean-"

Justin nodded, "How about this? I'll drive," he said. "You and me, we'll just get to the next show in one piece and you can get some sleep," Justin said, motioning for her to get in the passenger seat.

"Can't you get in trouble for this?" Kelly asked.

He looked thoughtful before shrugging, "Your safety if more important to me than a stupid rule thanks to some wannabe Wade Barrett," he said.

Kelly smiled softly, looking down quietly. "Well, then... let's get going."

[Author's Note;

I am here to write my FIRST Justin Gabriel story – involving his real life girlfriend, Kelly Kelly. I hope that you love it, three reviews and I'll post chapter two! :D Enjoy you guys! What did you think?]


End file.
